Shiny Oak Floors
by Smuttybike
Summary: Blaine goes to Dalton and is dating Mike Chang. Blaine invites Mike to practise at Dalton. Sebastian is Blaine's classmate and starts out jealous of Mike until he sees him dancing in Dalton's Fencing Hall. Blaine/Mike then Seb/Mike and Seb/Blaine/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Shiny Oak Floors**

Blaine / Mike Chang / Sebastian

**Summary**: Blaine goes to Dalton and is dating Mike Chang. He supports Mike with his dancing and asks him to come to Dalton to practise. Sebastian is Blaine's classmate and starts out jealous of Mike until he sees him dancing in Dalton's Fencing Hall. Bike Chanderson followed by Seb/Mike and eventually Seb/Blaine/Mike. NC-17.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Rated: NC-17

Categories: non-canon pairings, boy/boy, threesomes, brittany/mike friendship

Warnings: explicit smut

* * *

><p>After dance practise on Tuesdays Mike would go along with Brittany to the laundromat. Why she had to wash her clothes herself was a mystery to Mike but he didn't mind. It was a nice way to relax after intensive dancing. Plus Brittany would drive him home which was an added bonus. The sun already made the sky orange and beams of yellow light lit up the window of the laundromat.<p>

"Nice sunset" Mike mentions.

"It looks like orange soda mixed with iced tea." Brittany replies

Mike laughs softly as Brittany parks the car. You wouldn't give her good driving skills; but she turns out to be a very focused driver.

Brittany takes out a large cotton bag full of laundry out of the back of her car. Together they walk up to the entrance. A little bell rings as they enter.

"I hope they still have those softner cloths." Brittany mentions.

Mike just follows her and takes a seat on top of one of the machines. Brittany empties the bag that has a vast array of colors from baby blue to bright pink and even white. Instead of sorting by color she puts all powerpuff girl themed items onto one pile. Even though he is tired, Mike sighs and cracks a smile as he get's off the machine and helps her out. They fill 2 machines and lean back on a long wooden bench. They talk about what songs they could dance to and how they could convince Shuester of their new choreography.

A shadow appears in front of the laundromat window. The sun is too bright to let them see who it is.

The door opens and the little bell rings. It's Blaine. Brittany jumps up and smiles and immediatley starts to talk about their latest dances moves and the songs they have been dancing to today. Mike just looks on smiling and shyly looks at his feet and to Brittany. Blaine stops Brittany with a "Ah, that's so cool" and a soft smile. Brittany sits back down as Blaine walks over to Mike to give him a soft kiss. Cupping his cheek and placing a hand on his side.

"Guess you're tired?" Blaine asks smiling stroking the boys stomach. Looking into Mike's eyes.

"I'm alright" Mike replies looking back at Blaine. As they both sit down on the bench.

"I think I would have to sleep through math tomorrow." Brittany adds.

"What would you want to do tonight?" Mike asks.

"We could go to mine. Parents are out." Blaine says shyly as he looks over at Brittany. Who is just fiddling with her sleeves.

"Sure, i'll go with you." Mike states.

The two machines beep and Brittany checks her phone.

Blaine looks at her confused as Mike just smiles and opens the machines.

"Oh, they are done!" Brittany exclaims. Grabbing her cotton bag and walking over to Mike. They quickly fill the bag and are on their way.

Blaine looks around the laundromat one more time.

"She's a sweet girl." Mike tries as an explanation.

Blaine smiles and shakes his head as he walks out the door last.

* * *

><p>They arrive at Blaine's house after a short drive.<p>

"I would love to see your dance routines" Blaine says as they get out the car "Brittany makes it sound really good."

"It needs more work." Mike states "We need to simplify most of it for the group."

"Well, you're still lucky. No one really dances at Dalton" Blaine says as he opens the front door. "It's a shame."

"It really is." Mike says smiling as he grabs Blaine's hands and pulls him into the house. He grabs Blaine close, his hand tightly on the small of Blaine's back.

"What are you.." Blaine starts as he looks down at his own hands and Mike's. This is a dance position - Blaine concludes.

Mike just smiles back at him as he dances him through the hall. Blaine laughs and tries to keep up.

They settle on the couch and get comfortable next to each other as they both let out a sigh of relief.

Blaine cuddles up close and puts an arm around Mike's waist to pull him closer.

"Missed you." Blaine says sweetly.

Mike smiles and pulls Blaine into a hug. "Missed you too." he tells Blaine's curls.

The Warbler sees a stretch of skin across the dancers stomach and can't resist. His hand moves up his shirt slowly.

Mike shudders at the sensation and looks into Blaine's eyes.

Mike pulls Blaine on top of him and pulls him down by his white shirt for a kiss. Their mouths exploring each other softly. Lips moving across each other slowly. Mike puts his hand in the hardly gelled curls of his boyfriend. Their tongues softly stroking as their kiss heats up and Blaine sucks on Mike's lower lip. His hand under Mike's shirt; stroking his stomach and sides.

Mike tries to take Blaine's shirt out of his pants with one hand. A daunting task under these circumstances. As it turns out to be.

Blaine helps him and pulls out his shirt. Mike immediatley puts his hands under Blaine's shirt and pulls him closer by his sides.

His hands traveling to Blaine's back and down. Blaine's moans with delight at the sensation of Mike's hands on his skin. He starts to kiss Mike's neck and jawline as he tries to undo Mike's pants.

Mike is flustered and tries to catch his breath. The quick and soft kisses he receives on his sensitive neck are not helping. He shudders as one kiss hits a spot under his ear.

They lock eyes and the dark look in Blaine's eyes is enough for Mike. They need to get undressed. Now.

"Should we take this to your room?" Mike asks breathlessly.

"Yeah." Blaine says with slightly messed curls and pink lips. "Good idea."

Mike smiles as he follows Blaine, with his shirt still pushed up and ruffled. The bedroom door closes behind them and they get undressed quickly.

Both boys are in their underwear as Mike pushes Blaine unto the bed. Kissing him fiercly. Mike get's comfortable between Blaine's legs, their hard-ons finally feel contact. One of Mike's hands now on the Warbler's stomach and one cupping his face. Blaine graps onto Mike's sides and pulls him down as he snaps his hips for more friction. Mike replies by pushing back and starts to rock into Blaine.

Mike breaks the kiss and looks into Blaine's eyes. He kisses his cheek and moves to his ear. He kisses Blaine's lobe and a spot underneath his ear. His hand travels down to the Warbler's boxers.

Blaine shudders as Mike smiles into Blaine's neck. Mike takes of his own underwear. Blaine follows suit. They are both breathless and so close.

Mike rubs his hands on Blaine's thighs and starts to kiss Blaine's stomach. Blaine throws his head back in response. Mike's kisses traveled south enough and he takes Blaine's cock and starts to blow him. His hands rubbing and stroking, his tongue flicking and his lips sucking the tip sofly. Blaine moans and bites his lip.

He can't take this too long. Not long at all. He fights and clutches the sheets. As the inevitable release comes.

After he catches his breath he returns the favor and they sink into each other. Cuddling up tightly.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is a work in progress! -sadly-<p>

But believe me I really like this story so far and chapters will follow!

I have things outlined so I know where I want to go; but the smut keeps pulling me in... *fans self*


	2. Chapter 2

Shiny Oak Floors

Blaine / Mike Chang / Sebastian

Summary: Blaine goes to Dalton and is dating Mike Chang. He supports Mike with his dancing and asks him to come to Dalton to practise. Sebastian is Blaine's classmate and starts out jealous of Mike until he sees him dancing in Dalton's Fencing Hall. Bike Chanderson followed by Seb/Mike and eventually Seb/Blaine/Mike. NC-17.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Rated: NC-17

Categories: non-canon pairings, boy/boy, threesomes, brittany/mike friendship

Warnings: explicit smut, cheating

**Chapter 2: A lot of build-up. Yes, this chapter turns out smutty - just bear with me. **

**OOC for Mike cheating; obviously! **

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up early. He remembers Mike leaving but stills sighs at the empty space in his bed. He takes a shower and grabs a quick breakfast before he heads out to his dorm at Dalton. He didn't bring his uniform home so he has to change and get ready at Dalton; before his first class.<p>

Standing in front of his full length mirror in his dorm room, adjusting his tie, he smiles at his own reflection.

He takes out his phone and texts: "Guess you're tired now? ;) - B"

He puts his phone back in his pocket and picks up his books. The phone beeps before he exits his room.

"I'm alright. How bout you? :) - M"

Blaine smiles and doesn't respond. Maybe later, he thinks. He puts the phone on his drawer. Remembering the strict no phone in class rule; he doesn't want to risk the chance of his phone being taken away. He steps out into the large dorm hallway and makes his way to his first class of the day. It's Biology. He enters through gorgeous double doors into an enormous and light room filled with big wooden desks. A ceiling high display with stuffed animals, different skeletons and jars filles with liquid on the left side of the room. He can stare at that display the entire lesson and it would be over before he knows it.

He thought too soon as Sebastian takes the desk behind him. "So Anderson, fancy seeing you in. You had to go home yesterday night?" he says snarkly.

"Yep." Blaine responds while flipping to the right page of his textbook. Not looking back.

"Parents needed you to check in?" Sebastian asks with a grin on his face. "Nope." Blaine responds without emotion.

Sebastian frowns. This isn't the reaction he wanted. Why doesn't Blaine at least turn around, talk to him or fire back at him, tell him to mind his own; anything. There has to be something to push his buttons. Something to get a reaction out of him. But what...

"Still dating that public school boy? What's his name again?" Sebastian starts loudly. "Chong Chong?" He continous smiling wide. A few boys laugh.

Blaine's eyes narrow as he resists turning around and knocking some sense into him.  
>He does turn around and looks at Sebastian as dark as he possibly can.<p>

"First; his name is Mike. And secondly; you better re-consider the way you talk about him." He says plainly.

"What are you going to do? Should I be scared?" Sebastian starts to chuckle. "I won't be threatned by you. Anderson." He returns to a stern tone of voice.

"Oh, it's not a threat Sebastian. Not at all." Blaine says almost in a happy tone. "I just promise you; you're going to regret your choices." Blaine says as he turns back around smiling at his textbook. "Just a promise." he continous mockingly innocent. Sebastian looks sideways at the other classmates watching. He narrows his eyes at his book and returns to his work. He isn't done with Blaine. Not done in the least.

At lunchtime Blaine returns to his dorm to exchange his books. He sighs as he closes the door behind him. Why wouldn't Sebastian just leave him alone? Why is he such a pain? It's unbelievable how someone so calm and put together as himself get's so riled up to the point of almost punching Sebastian in the face. He lets out a deep and relieving sigh. He would just have to deal. For now.

Blaine gets his phone and checks his messages; 4 unread.

"Too tired to text? -M"  
>"Haha, only kidding. ;) - M"<br>" Miss you. :) - M"  
>"Don't worry. I know you can't text. I'll call you after diner. x - M"<p>

He smiles at his phone and sees the time. He better get on his way. Next class is on the other side of Dalton and he stills has to catch lunch. He quickly types the text:

"Miss you too. :) Can't wait to talk. xx - B"

He bolts out the door with a different stack of books and continues his day of classes.

That night around 7:00 pm Mike calls and they start to talk about their day. After he hears Mike's voice all that happened that morning in Biology is long forgotten. He says nothing mayor happened. So does Mike. They continue to talk about Glee and Warbler practise and the songs they are doing. Mike mentions he has to book time in the Auditorium so he and Brittany can work on their dancing. They have to work on a complicated dance routine in the middle of a number. It's a tango and needs a lot of work. Sue has booked the Auditorium for the upcoming 2 weeks with not a 30 minute gap. Brittany and Mike now plan to do continue their work in Brittany's backyard.

"I hope it won't rain." Mike says sadly. "That's completly ridiculous!" Blaine shouts. "Won't the Principal step in! Can't Mr. Shuester do anything?"

"It's hopeless." Mike sighs. "Well, that just won't do." Blaine says determined. "We have a beautiful fencing hall that is only used on 3 days of the week. I will have a talk with our class president."

"Are you serious?" Mike asks genuinly surprised. "Of course I am. " Blaine responds with a smile in his voice.

The next few days fly by as Blaine waits for approval from his class president. On Friday he finally get's a note on his front door.

**MEMO: **

**Regarding: Enquiry Fencing Hall. **

**Blaine Anderson's request to open the fencing room to 2 public school students has been:**

**APPROVED.**

**The fencing room is now open to:  
><strong>**Brittany S. Pierce ****  
>Michael Chang Jr.<strong>  
><strong>For the purpose of dance practise. <strong>**Only when Dalton Academy is open to classes; not on holidays.**

**For the following weekdays: ****Tuesday and Friday. From 8:00 am to 7:00 pm.**

**With this reserve: ****may Dalton Academy choose to plan fencing classes on said weekdays in the future; ****said students must move weekdays accordingly.**

**Best regards,**

**Thomas B. Fielding **  
><strong>Senior Class President. <strong>

**N.B. Just these two students. We are only allowed give out a limited number of visitor passes. **

Blaine smiles at the note which is printed on thick off-white paper with a red raised Dalton Logo. He is actually surprised it doesn't have a wax seal. Two visitor passes for Mike and Brittany are stuck to the memo. A large curly "D"-logo where the pictures would normally be. He takes the memo and the passes off the door and walks into his room.

* * *

><p>It's the first Tuesday the two McKinley students have gotten access to Dalton Academy Fencing Hall. Brittany and Mike are off at 3:00 pm and head there to practise. Blaine's classes end late today. As soon as his last class ends he hurries to meet them. "Looks good." Blaine mentioned from the open door.<p>

Mike stops dancing and looks at Blaine smiling. "You're here." he says slightly catching his breath. Brittany starts to talk about how Dalton looks like a fairytale and she has been looking around for Taylor Swift. She is sure she has to be here. She mentiones how the light room really helps to see what they are doing. The room has shiny oak floors and light coming in on the left and at the back through huge floor touching windows. There are gorgeous chandeliers hanging high up. It looks amazing. It looks like what a dance room should look like. The wall on the right is all mirrors and has a wooden bar.

"Do they teach ballet here?" Brittany asks. Probably picturing Dalton boys in Tutu's."No. " Blaine responds. "I think the bar just comes with the room."He can't help but to smile at the thought.

* * *

><p>Mike and Blaine see each other more and more. Mike stays longer than Brittany on both days so he has time alone with Blaine. Mostly they just sit on the stack of fencing matts in the corner and talk. How their day has been. What they could do next weekend. They get more and more comfortable around each other. Mike gets off the stack of matts and kisses Blaine's lips firmly.<p>

"I need to go." he says pouting. "See you next Friday. " He puts a small kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Can't wait for the weekend." Blaine says with a mischievous look. "Me neither." Mike shoots back.

The following Friday Brittany leaves early to go on a date with Santana.

"Will you be alright here all by yourself?" Brittany asks concerned. Usually Blaine would be there as she leaves. "Oh, why yes miss, how would I manage in such a place? Such a life in hardship? Left here to my own devices; all by myself?"Mike says with a thick accent as he starts mockingly sipping tea and bowing with big waves and a hand behind his back.

Brittany laughs and grabs her bag. "Have a nice weekend, Mike. See you Monday." she says smiling.

Mike puts on another number and starts to dance. His feet moving smoothly across the floor. He likes this song and gets his routine down perfectly. He smiles as the song ends.

"Well, well." it sounds from the open door. "Look what the cat dragged in." Sebastian had been standing in the open door. Watching Mike in his black t-shirt and matching pants. He was impressed seeing Mike's feet move rapidly across the floor as he shifts and turns to the beat. He hasn't seen anyone dance like that in Dalton or any boarding school he's been to. Let alone a boy looking like Mike. He's intrigued.

Mike shifts his weight and stands more firmly. "Hello." He responds. "Hello." Sebastian walks up to Mike and reaches out a streched hand. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. You may have heard of me?"

"I'm Michael Chang and I'm sorry but I haven't." He replies slightly unsure if he just offended the boy. "Hmm." Sebastian replies. "I've heard your public school doesn't have a dance room. And that's why you're here." He states matter of factly. "Yes. That's true." Mike answers not sure about the other boy's intent.

Sebastian stays a while and talks with Mike in quite a nice fashion. Especially for his doing. He asks Mike about Mckinley and shows interested in his Glee-club. After about 20 minutes Sebastian ends the conversation. "It was really nice to meet you Michael." Sebastian says with a smile. "Might see you around." "Sure. You can call me Mike by the way." he replies smiling back. "See you around."

Mike does see Sebastian from time to time when Blaine isn't around. Mostly as Mike makes his way through Dalton's hallways to the Fencing Hall.  
>They great each other or just pass glances.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany is back on the Cheerios. This means Mike has to go to Dalton alone on Tuesdays. Mike decides to bring his tripod and videocamera. A good way to analyse - he figures. Mr. Shuester agrees and lets Mike leave early today. This gives Mike all afternoon to get all of their routines for Regionals on camera. He puts everything he needs in a black dufflebag and goes on his way. At first Mike wasn't sure. By now it's obvious to him Sebastian is interested. But he isn't. Not even a little; the guy is so full of himself. Why would anyone?<p>

Okay, maybe Sebastian is easy on the eyes and the confident way he talks is kind of appealing. But not to Mike. No way. Why would he like him anyway? He has Blaine; perfect, charming and kind Blaine. He's so sweet and so nice. Everything he could dream off. He's lucky he has such a boyfriend. Who needs a show-off anyway? Just another rich boarding school boy he isn't interested in. As much as Mike tries to convince himself; he can't seem get Sebastian's smirk out of his head. Or Sebastian entirely for that matter. Even though he tries so hard. He really likes each time he catches a glimps of Sebastian in the hallways.

He grows an even deeper appreciation for the Dalton uniform. You need to be a certain type of boy to look that hot in one of those - Mike concludes. Blaine is one. So is Sebastian. Why couldn't Sebastian be less obvious? Why does he have to be so upfront? And why is he always around?  
>Stupid jerk. With his stupid smirking jerk face. Working that uniform like it's some sort of stripper outfit. Mike thinks to himself as he secretly hopes he sees Sebastian again. He walks through Dalton's hallways to the Fencing Hall and he sees Sebastian standing against a wall.<p>

"Well, pleasant surprise to see you here at this hour." Sebastian says with his trademark smirk.

He walks up close to Mike as he puts his face right next to the McKinley student. "You need all of that to dance?" he says pointing down at Mike's bag.

"I need to record it." Mike says a bit flustered. Sebastian smiles and narrows his eyes. "It?" he asks deviously.

"Well." Mike responds a bit shaken. "My dancing, of course." He tries not to blush. Sebastian smiles wide as he puts a hand on Mike's stomach. Leaving almost no space between their bodies he whispers in Mike's ear: "Wouldn't you like to record something else?" Mike doesn't know where to look. He starts to look around and at his feet, not able to hide his now obvious colouring cheeks. "Uhm." he swallows. "I... I have a boyfriend." looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"He doesn't have to know." Sebastian says as he strokes the corner of his mouth with his own tongue. Taking in Mike from top to bottom. "I know where to go." He says quickly. He grabs Mike by the wrist and pulls him along before he's able to respond. Mike's heart is beating in his chest. He can't be doing this. This isn't happening. Somehow his mind can't comprehend while Sebastian drags him along a few corners. They enter a small room - by Dalton standards - that looks like it's for private studying. Just four desks and a few bookshelves on the side of the room. Sebastian locks the door behind them. Mike puts down his dufflebag and rakes his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." he starts. Taking in a large breath of air.

"No need to be sorry. " Sebastian replies smiling. Taking Mike's sides and pushes him against one of the desks. Mike exhales heavily as the back of his legs hit the desk. "Please. You're just... I really can't. "

He bites his lip. Looking back at Sebastian through his lashes. Sebastian gets closer, gripping Mike's sides. Stroking Mike's stomach with his thumbs over his shirt. "Really?" Sebastian replies teasingly. "Such a shame because you look quite capable." He adds smiling. Quickly limiting the space between them.

Sebastian puts his face next to his. Brushing his lips on Mike's cheek. "Do you want me to leave?" Sebastian says softly.

Mike swallows as he shakes his head. Sebastian smiles wide and cups Mike's face to make them lock eyes. "You won't regret this." He tells the dancer determined. He puts his lips on Mike's softly. Moving one hand to the small of Mike's back.

Mike kisses back and opens up to feel the other boy's lips. Their tongues slowly exploring. Unsurprisingly; Sebastian turns out to be quite the skilled kisser. Mike's hands disappear under the boy's blazer as he places them on his chest, holding onto his white shirt. Sebastian moves his hand from Mike's cheek into his hair. His other hand searching a way under Mike's shirt. Their kiss starts to deepen. Sebastian moves his body closer to Mike's. Mike's hands move to the Warbler's sides; pulling him closer still. The moment their chests touch the kiss breaks.

It's Sebastian who's flustered this time. "Wow." he exhales. He takes his hand from underneath Mike's shirt and puts it on Mike's neck. "I can't believe I let you walk around here all this time." he says breathless. He looks down at Mike's lips like they're the most delicious things on the planet. Mike can't help but smile. He put's one hand on the Warbler's neck. "You're not bad yourself. " He replies as cocky as he possibly can.

Sebastian starts to chuckle and puts both his hands on Mike's butt. "Oh, you're sure of yourself now?" He says with a grin.

"You haven't seen anything yet." he whispers into Mike's ear. He lifts the dancer up on the table, opening up his legs and grabbing his hair. "You have no idea what you're in for." Giving him a soft teasing kiss on the cheek. Mike's heart is pounding as he grabs onto Sebastian's blazer. His stomach is sinking and he feels terribly lightheaded. He tries to catch his breath but the Warbler doesn't give even give him that.

Sebastian continues their kissing even more fierce than before. Putting his hands on Mike's thighs. Stroking them up and down. Digging his fingers in. Sebastian moves his hands to Mike's crotch as he tries to open his pants. They break kissing when he hands moving in as Mike tries to get his head together.

Sebastian pushes Mike's shirt up and starts to kiss the boy's stomach. His hand stroking and squeezing the dancer's cock. Mike throws his head back. Unable to contain his now heavy breathing and moans. Lips travel down. Leaving a trail of kisses and licks. Mike's heart is beating, his cock throbbing and wet in the Warbler's hand. Sebastian doesn't waste anymore time and licks across the tip of Mike's cock, taking in all the pre-cum. Mike's eyes roll back as he grips the side of the desk. The Warbler starts to suck, lick and kiss while his hand still strokes and squeeze in perfect harmony. Licking just under the rim; sucking at the very tip. Mike can't take any of this much longer.

Sebastian starts to suck in an even pattern. Stroking Mike's balls with his thumb. Mike finally releases and shudders as Sebastian eagerly swallows it all. He is still breathless as he puts his pants back on and pulls his shirt back down. "I have to go to class." Sebastian says with a smile.

"But I haven't..." Mike starts. "I know you're good for it." he replies with a grin.

Giving Mike a final deep kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Mike is too flustered to shout or move or do anything at this point. He just sits on his desk. Letting out a deep sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiny Oak Floors

Blaine / Mike Chang / Sebastian

Summary: Blaine goes to Dalton and is dating Mike Chang. He supports Mike with his dancing and asks him to come to Dalton to practise. Sebastian is Blaine's classmate and starts out jealous of Mike until he sees him dancing in Dalton's Fencing Hall. Bike Chanderson followed by Seb/Mike and eventually Seb/Blaine/Mike. NC-17.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Rated: NC-17

Categories: non-canon pairings, boy/boy, threesomes, brittany/mike friendship,

Warnings: explicit smut, cheating

**Chapter 3: Angst for Mike post-cheating. ****Followed by heaps of smut (showersex). Can't help myself. **

* * *

><p>Somehow Mike got himself out of that study room and to the Fencing Hall. His head pounding and his heart sinking. That really happened. What did he do! He puts his dufflebag on top of the fencing matts and just stands there. Numb at first; but his body knew it before his head did.<p>

He starts to get insanely hot, his palms sweaty and his breathing shallow. He feels himself shaking; trembling. His eyes start to tear up as he looks out the big window into Dalton's courtyard. Why did he just ruin everyting? Literally everything. He can feel his heart, his once **good** heart that used to beat just for Blaine, shatter into pieces. It stings his chest. His knees can't hold him anymore; involuntary he collapses and takes to the floor. He pulls himself up and sits up with his back against the matts; knees pulled close. He tries to catch his breath.

_Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale_. It repeats in his head to calm himself down. He lets out a big breath and knows what is left for him to do. He needs to tell Blaine. It's the only thing right he can do at this point. His breathing and body are somewhat stable when he gets of the floor. He freshens himself in the nearby bathroom. Drinking a bit of water; avoiding the mirror. He can't even face himself.

All he can do now is go to work. Setting up the camera and checking the songlist. Trying to focus on other things. Suddenly his phone beeps. A text. "Can't come to meet you today. Need to finish project. You can leave with Brittany ok? - B"

He told Blaine that Brittany was back on the Cheerios and that she won't come along on Tuesdays anymore... Why won't he see him? Did he forget about Brittany? Does Blaine know already? Did people see him and Sebastian together? Or did Blaine see them!

"Really?" Mike texts back quickly. His phone rings and Mike answers it without thinking. "Hello?" Mike says unsure what to expect. Blaine's voice is soft: "Hey, babe. Yes, I REALLY have a project. I'm so sorry I completely forgot to tell you!" he half whispers "It's due **this** Friday so I need to put in all the time I can. I'm so sorry. Are you angry?"

"No." Mike says breathless. "No, not at all." "Ooh, good." Blaine replies relieved. "I promiss you; this weekend we're doing something fun."

Some background noise is heard from Blaine's end. "I have to go. Talk to you soon." Blaine whispers. "Bye, sweetie. " Mike says automatically. "Bye, babe." Blaine replies with a smile in his voice.

Okay, so everything he was supposed to do he didn't do. He didn't tell him anything. He can't even be honest? The only thing he has left...

* * *

><p>Friday rolls around and Mike is determined to put Sebastian behind him.<p>

This was all a just a gigantic mistake. But can his heart handle the possibility of losing Blaine? Could Blaine forgive him? He would likely break up with him. Fall out of love with him and hate him forever. He figures. He knows he should tell him. It's the right thing to do. But he sees himself having a future with Blaine; he never loved anyone as much and as deeply as he loves him. On the other hands; Blaine deserves so much better than this. He deserves someone honest. Someone faithful.

Mike's head is throbbing as he walks up to the Lima Bean. This is it. Blaine is standing at the counter already ordering their coffee. Mike walks up and says "Hey" nervously. "Oh! Hey, you're here!" Blaine responds enthusiasticly. "I just ordered" he says smiling.

Mike's stomach is heavy and he feels the sting in his chest. The boy he loves; the boy that doesn't know.

He smiles a burdened smile. "Could we drink this outside? I know a nice bench." "Sure, sounds good." Blaine responds. When their order is done they both take their own drinks and head outside.

They walk up to a bench in a small quiet park. "How was your day?" Blaine asks smiling. "Good, how was yours?" Mike answers. "So was mine." Blaine starts. They sit down on the bench but before he can continue on about his day Mike cuts him off. "I'm so sorry, but there is something I need to tell you." Mike says feeling his stomach sink. "I cheated on you." He tries to catch his breath and he has to break eye contact. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I was so wrong. " Mike continues. His hands shake, he grips his coffee tightly with both hands, his body is trembling and it feels like he's falling apart.

Blaine turns pale and looks at Mike in awe "You did what?"

"I'm so sorry. Really. I do love you so much" Mike says looking into Blaine's eyes. The tears make way over his cheeks. "I completly understand if you hate me now."

"How could you do this!" Blaine says angrily. He looks down at his coffee, angry and upset. "I can't believe this..." He says coldly as he gets up and walks away. "Don't call me."

"Please!" Mike shouts desperate "Don't leave me here. Don't walk away. Please!"

"I'll call you." Blaine responds agitated. Not making eye contact and he continous to walk off.

* * *

><p>Mike is back in his room. It's Sunday night; two days after he told Blaine. He is sitting on his bed with his back against the wall behind it, legs across the width of the bed. Eyes red from crying. This was to be expected. He thinks to himself. How would he have reacted if things were turned around? Of course this is the end. What else?<p>

He receives a text. The first one since... "Meet me at Dalton. Now. -B"

It's 9pm on a Sunday. He isn't allowed in Dalton now. But what does Blaine want? The text is so short; is Blaine upset or angry? "Okay - M" he replies quickly. He puts on a jacket and his shoes. There is no way he isn't going. He has to.

Blaine is standing at the back entrance Mike would normally use. Wearing a different version of the uniform; a dark blue spencer over his white shirt. With the tie tucked in. No blazer. Mike exits his car. Blaine narrows his eyes; he doesn't look happy. Mike tries not to look upset "Hey. You asked me to come." He says. "Pff, well look at you. Aren't you sad." Blaine says looking at Mike's red eyes. Blaine is clearly angry. "Well tell me one thing; who was it. All I want to know." Waving a hand through the air.

Mike can feel the tears stinging his eyes. That's why he's here? To tell Blaine who it was? "That's all i'm here for?" Mike says as the tears fill his eyes. "I thought you wanted to see me!" he continous now angry "You know what. Fine. It was Sebastian, alright. There, now you know! I thought we might work things out; but apparently you don't care anymore!" He rants clearly heartbroken. His hands shaking and his stomach flips.

"SEBASTIAN!" Blaine shouts. "Of all people! You had to pick him!" Mike looks at back at Blaine shocked and confused. "What about him?" He asks as he tries to make eye contact. "He's just the worst douchebag and he tries to make my life here a living hell... Apparently he's quite succesful!" Blaine shouts as he shakes his head. Eyes filled with anger as he looks across the parking lot. He scoffs and repeats "Sebastian.. "

"I'm so sorry." Mike says desperatly "I didn't want it to happen. I should have walked away. I never wanted to do that to you. It's not who I am at all." Blaine swallows hard as he sees Mike clearly heartbroken and dissapointed in himself. He lets out a large breath and strokes the back of Mike's hand.

"We'll get through this." Blaine says after a while. The anger slowly leaving his face. Mike looks at Blaine with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, feeling the tension in his chest weaken.

* * *

><p>After a lot of talking and a few dates to the Lima Bean Mike and Blaine's relationship is slowly mending. Blaine is still unsure if Mike will ever stray again. His trust needs to be repaired. And that will take time; a lot of time.<p>

The past few weeks they haven't spend a night together. And Blaine is actually angry at himself for being the first to really need it now. Needs to be with Mike again. Not wanting to forgive Mike too soon; but everytime he would watch the boy dance or sit across from him... A little chaste hello/goodbye kiss on the lips just makes it worse. He would have to remind himself what happened between them. They can't do those things yet. Does he even want to? After all this?

He watches Mike tie his shoelaces in the Fencing Hall and already knows the answer to every imaginable question regarding Mike. He wants him. Badly.

Once Mike's shoes are in order; he and Brittany continue their dancing. Brittany twirls across the room. She and Mike perform an intricate dance routine; probably meant for an acoustic part of a song, performed center stage. Blaine is impressed by their skill. Both McKinley students are sweating and exhausted when the music ends. "Wow. I'm spend" Brittany states. Breathing heavily. "I think we have it down now." "I think so too." Mike responds.

"I'm going to shower." She picks up her bag and walks to her car. "See you in school tomorrow Mike. Bye Blaine." Mike looks a bit surprised Brittany even remembers this being an all boy's school. "Bye Britt!" Mike states as she already walks past Blaine out the Fencing Hall.

"Quite convenient for me I can shower here." He says smiling at Blaine. Whiping the sweat of his forehead with a towel. Blaine's chest tenses at those words, he looks a bit shocked. "You're going to shower here?" he asks without thinking. "Uh. Yeah. I clearly need to" Mike says laughing a bit breathlessly. Pulling the wet shirt of his stomach showing how it clings.

He walks up to Blaine and cups his cheek "Really great you came to watch today." He says smiling at the Warbler.

He plants a kiss on Blaine's lips. It's soft and meant. But too chaste for Blaine's liking. "I think there is a shower waiting for me" Mike continues smiling. He tries to give Blaine a final small kiss. However the Warbler has different plans. The smell of Mike's skin and the way his shirt is clinging to his every muscle is too much for him. Especially when he's this close.

He grabs Mike and pulls him closer by his side and neck. Their kiss get's intense as their tongues explore and hands travel over stomachs and arms. Blaine turns them around and pushes Mike against a nearby wall. "I need you. Now." He says panting. His hands already under Mike's shirt caressing the muscles there. Pushing his body against Mike's. Mike is still shocked at the sudden passion "Wow. I thought I was having a hard time" he says panting. They both laugh a bit; their faces close together.

"I could use the company in there..." Mike says tilting his head towards the showers. "Thought you'd never ask" Blaine responds mockingly cocky. They quickly make their way to the showers. There are shower stalls with stone walls on two sides at eyelevel and a wooden swing door at the front of each stall. They quickly undress and make their way into the nearest stall.

Possessively Blaine pushes Mike against a side wall. Pushing his own body hard against the dancer's. "You don't want to turn the water on?" Mike jokes. Blaine's dark gaze looking back as he runs his fingers through Mike's hair and grips tight. "I'll decide when." He says and plants a line of rough kisses on Mike's jaw.

Mike whimpers at the sensation and uses his hands to feel Blaine's back and shoulders again. It's been too long.

Blaine turns away from Mike and the turns shower on. He steps under the stream and wets his hair. Pushing it back.

Mike marvels at the sight, unable to remain at his spot he joins Blaine and immediately starts to kiss his neck. "I've missed you so much." He says panting. "You'd better." Blaine responds.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 will continue with the showerscene. Needs more length. And depth. *hint hint*<p>

I will add sebastian back into the story in Chapter 5. Big plans for him.


End file.
